The New Villain Team In The Neighborhood
The Loungers have been rescued from their predicament last episode since the fall of Master Crobra. But they discover that Crobra was actually a rookie of the Dark Radicals who was in charge of having minor villains take care of minor allies to the Heroes Act like the Loungers, but since his death in the hands of Zhensi, and no DNA or budget to have him digisurrected, his villain compatriots form The Villain Legion, lead by Crobra's daughter in the form of a Zewinsaur named Drynder, whose origin is unknown because Zewinsaurs are not capable of being corrupted, possibly being explained by Crobra's ability to defy laws of magic and nature, change anything he wishes, and reverse anything. Thus, while the heroes rescue a princess of unfathomable yet uncontrollable powers named Siri from them in a Bayou on Planet Oepruse, a girl of little memories and secretly a little sister to the head princess of the Fantasy Council, they have to try and find out where Drynder came from and how, by tracking down her husband, a post-adult young Zewinsaur named Scoro, who has gone into hiding since Drynder's corruption, and with help from new friends like Master Cen, Foreseer, Alpha Rolf, Fe-Xiao, Phung, Liia, Trigger-Finger And Nutcase, and Thunderia, they may get that chance. Scenes 'Prologue' Panda Village *Po: (He was teaching the four pandas of Paws of Destiny alongside the Furious Five and Shifu while the Lodgers were in the village) AWESOME!! *Bao: That's an understatement. *Po: Super special awesome? *Mantis: Too trademarked. *Po: Ugh, I don't care. No word is describable for the awesomeness of the Dragon Teacher! I could shake the village from below if I wanted. WATAI!!! (Does crazy Kung Fu moves as the village rumbled from a familiar airdome saucer landing)... *Fong: Yeah... I can't describe that either. Bottom of the Mountain. *Pho: Wow. If this village is supposed to be secret, how did we find it so fast? *Jokey: "In all fairness, this isn't exactly a planet with ships avaluable. This is pretty much like, one of the SUPER-primitive worlds. They still use freaking sail boats for this place, can ya believe that?" *Ceptward: "Ugh, how old school can ya get?" *???: "Attention, Visitors." *The group were shocked by the presence of an arriving Zhizhu. *Zhizhu: "I, am Zhizhu, of the Sacred Spider clan and Guardian of the Wellspring, and I-" *Atrick: "AH?! A GIANT SPIDER?! (Effertlessly lifts up a huge rock!)" *Zhizhu: ".... I am getting the infamous feeling of Desa Vu here-" *Atrick: "SPIDER, SPIDER, (Starts slamming Zhishu repeatedly with the huge rock as Zhizhu shrilfully screams) GET'IM OFF OF ME, GET'IM OFF OF ME?!" *Master Cen: "STOP YOU FOOL, THIS CREATURE'S SENTIENT?!" *Atrick halts..... *Atrick: "...... Oh." *Zhizhu: "..... Lucky for you all, I already had a banquint of Mongolian Yaks several moments prior to this. Though be sure to be more curtious to a member of the Sacred Spider Clan in the future." *Zonguebob: "We're sorry about Atrick, he can be abit of a loveable goofball at times." *Zhizhu: "Goofball, a universeal agreement on that. Loveable? That is to be debated." *Ceptward: "Can't say we blame you for thinking that." *Po: "(Shows up) I got this from here, Zhizhu. (Zhizhu proceeded to leave). So, you guys picked an interesting planet to visit." *Pho: "Well, that's because we got a particularly interesting story this time around. Also, we came to visit your tecnecally not that secretive village in context of having ships." *Po: "Sure thing. But first, I bet you guys would like some lunch." *Sonny: "Oh sure. I wouldn't mind some anichent crizene." *The group went on, as they were secretly watched, by Gong Ji, and Wing and Wong...... *Gong Ji: ".... Boys? We're finally gonna be at the top of all of the criminal underworld's of the entire world, not just china, with that sexy, flying ship, thing!" *Wing: "It looks purdy." *Wong: "Looks like a futuristic dumpling." *Gong Ji: "...... Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just roll with it, Gong Ji. At least, you're finally going somewhere. Now, let's break into that ship." *Gong Ji and the duo proceeded to enter the ship like that. *Gong Ji: "We're in! Now, seat down and put on your seatbelts boys, because I'm driving! (Gets on the cockpit seat) Ohh, what does this button do? (Presses it)." *Computer Voice: "Massauge mode, activated." *Gong Ji: "Wait, huh-" Transcript Coming soon... Material (Attack By Cen) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841